


Perverted Dreams Made Me Do It

by BatchSan



Category: Gunnerkrigg Court
Genre: Embarrassment, F/F, Gen, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation, Minor Humor, Pervy Dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/BatchSan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kat wakes up from a dream about Paz and can't go back to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perverted Dreams Made Me Do It

Kat is dreaming about robots, short ones that make her cringe slightly because of their boxy shape, but it turns out they're little butlerbots. One serves her iced tea, another adds ice to the cup, while a third one rubs her shoulders. It's a damn nice dream but it gets better when she tips her head back and sees not a butlerbot but Paz. Her fingers are gentle but they add pressure in all the right places, until her hands slip down Kat's  front and massage her breasts through her shirt.

Blushing, Kat doesn't try to stop her even as she protests with a soft breath. Her protest turns into a gasp when one hand slides down her stomach. Wanting to melt, Kat closes her eyes against Paz's touching, the sneaking hand sliding down to her thigh.

Opening her eyes, Kat is confused by the sight of her dorm room ceiling above. Turning her head, she spies Annie sleeping with her back to her across the room. Groaning, Kat moves a hand to brush her hair off her face and realizes her hands are exactly where dream Paz's were. Embarrassed that Annie could have easily awoken to see her like this, Kat bunches both hands at the top of her blanket. Closing her eyes, she tries to go back to sleep but it eludes her thanks to the dream and possibly partially because she still feels embarrassed.

Flipping over to face the wall, Kat tries to go back to sleep but it was in vain. Peeking over her shoulder, she saw Annie hadn't moved so she quietly rolled back onto her back. Her options were pretty cruddy: Toss and turn until it was time to get up, in four hours, or try to... Kat blushed. It has helped her go back to sleep before, but she hadn't tried it since Annie moved into her dorm room.

'Damn,' she thought, twenty minutes later. She really had tried to go back to sleep but Kat's thoughts had first drifted to the butlerbots from her dream and how to make one--with a different body shape because that squat box one had been off-putting.

Her mind then slipped back to Paz and that made sleep impossible. Sighing, Kat stared at Annie's back for a long moment before finally slipping her hand down the front of her shorts. If she was really quick, and silent, about it, what would be the harm?

It was difficult to get into it at first, what with keeping an eye on her best friend and all, but eventually Kat relaxed against her own touch. Thinking of Paz made it easier, though her eyes never left her friend's back, just in case. Feeling bold, she slipped her other hand up her shirt, biting her lip as the slightly calloused pads of her fingers found her breasts.

Kat's eyes only slipped closed once, when she came. Lip possibly bruised from where she'd chewed them to keep quiet, her eyes peeked open to see that Annie still hadn't moved. Good, she thought, that's a relief.

Sleep came easier afterward, her body warm from her excursion. Kat yawned and rolled over to face the wall again, slipping into the kind embrace of slumber where more robot dreams awaited her.

On the other side of the dorm room, Annie stared at the wall, her face flushed bright red. She'd had trouble sleeping all night but hearing her best friend get off only made sleep impossible. Fear of embarrassing Kat had glued her to the spot. Now that Kat seemed to have fallen asleep, Annie found she couldn't move, despite her arm beginning to go numb beneath her, much less sleep.

Why did these things always happen to her?

**Author's Note:**

> Kat thought the butlerbot was Boxbot, but thankfully it wasn't because that would have been disturbing.


End file.
